Starting Over
by dabbling
Summary: Troubled neighbors and troubled friends. Unwittingly, the Cartwrights become the cure for both, but at what expense? I listed Ben, but it really features the whole family, Hop Sing and Roy. Previously posted on Behind the Wagon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh, Ben, you look wonderful!" Carrie hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"Now, Carrie, you always were prone to exaggeration!" Ben said, moving to shake her husband's hand. He shook with his right and patted Paul's shoulder with his left. "Paul! It's so good to see you!"

"Glad to be here, Ben. I hope we won't be too much trouble," he started.

"Trouble?! Nonsense! Now you two come in and get settled while I have Hop Sing fix up some lunch!" Ben took a suitcase in each hand and led the way into the house and into the guest room, talking all the while. "The boys are out with the cattle. I expect them back tonight. You remember Adam, don't you? Well, you'll see him and get to meet my other two boys, Hoss and Joe!" Ben set the suitcases down and turned to look at his friends again. "My goodness. It's been 25 years."

"Too long," Paul said, setting another suitcase down.

"Well," Ben began, "You two freshen up. Call for me if you need anything." He left the room.

Paul and Carrie stared at each other silently...coldly. Carrie reached for the pitcher and wash basin, and Paul sat down to take off his boots.

* * *

Adam pulled back the reins and brought Sport to a restless stop.

"What is it?" Hoss, said, coming alongside of him. Joe followed.

Adam gestured to the unfamiliar wagon parked in the barn. "Looks like we've got company."

"Well, I'll be," Hoss said.

Adam waited for his brothers to have a look, but when neither offered a suggestion as to who it might be, he sat up straight. "Well, let's go find out who it is." The three finished the ride and stabled their horses. Their Pa and a man and woman came out of the house to welcome them home.

"Paul and Carrie Davis, I'd like you to meet my sons." As Ben said the names, each boy shook hands with Paul and Carrie. "Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe."

"Adam, just look at you! All grown up!" Carrie exclaimed.

Adam smiled politely, unable to place these people in his memory. He looked to his father for the connection.

Ben stepped forward, "Paul and Carrie came to see us that one summer we spent in St. Louis. Don't you remember?"

Adam fixed his gaze on Carrie and thought long and hard. "Were you the one with the cookies?"

Carrie laughed. "I made you cookies and milk every day that we stayed with you! I'm surprised you remember! You were only five!"

Adam shrugged, "Who could forget those cookies!" He grinned, and the group walked back inside.

* * *

At the dinner table, the conversation lulled. Paul looked closely at Little Joe. He glanced at his wife. "He reminds you of Anthony, doesn't he?"

Carrie suppressed a frown. "Well, yes, a little."

Paul looked around at the expectant faces. "Carrie and I had a daughter, Sarah. She had a beau named Anthony. They went around together for about a year or so. He looked a lot like you, Joe."

"Where's your daughter, now?" Hoss asked, not having heard the past tense in Paul's explanation.

He looked down and moved the pieces of steak around on his plate. "She passed away, about eight months ago. She fell ill, and never... came out of it."

Hoss was the first to break the uneasy silence. "I'm sorry." The others chimed in their own words of consolation.

"It's all right. If I can't talk about her, I can't remember her, and if I can't remember her," he swallowed back tears, "Then I really have lost her." He wiped his eyes with his napkin and continued, "She was a couple of years older than you, Little Joe."

"Excuse me," Carrie said, and left the table for her room.

Ben's eyes followed her with concern. He looked at Paul. Paul offered no explanation or apology for Carrie's behavior, but continued telling the group about Sarah.

* * *

Ben sat on the porch, looking out into the darkness. He heard footsteps at the front door and looked up to see Carrie walking outside, wearing her robe.

Ben scooted over, and pulled out a chair for her. "You're up late," he observed.

Carrie sat down next to him. "I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

Ben smiled sheepishly. "All my boys are in town. Sometimes, even now, I wait up for them."

"They're fine young men, Ben. You've raised them well."

In the ensuing silence, Ben studied her face. She still had brown curls on her

forehead, but the top of her head revealed streaks of gray. Her face betrayed some lines which marked her years, but her body was still as shapely as ever. "Carrie," he spoke softly, "Are you all right?"

At first, she was going to lie to him, but one look in his eyes and she lost the will. She sighed. "Oh, Ben, it's been awful. Paul and I have barely spoken in years, and since Sarah-" She stopped abruptly, trying to hold back the tears. Ben reached out and grasped her hand. "Since Sarah's passing... I just don't know why I'm with him!"

"Carrie, you're married to him, that's why!"

"It wasn't my choice to get married, Ben. It just happened that way."

Ben was confused. "Carrie, what do you mean?"

Carrie took a few minutes, trying to get her breathing under control. "It was my parents. We were poor, Ben. There were six of us. Too many mouths to feed. I was the oldest, and when Paul came along looking for a wife, that was it.

I purposely kept from having children all those years. I just couldn't see having a child with a man I didn't love."

"But you did have a child with him," Ben prodded.

"Oh, yes... eventually." She got up from the swing and walked to the center of the porch. She turned back to Ben. "I suppose I thought if I couldn't love my husband, I could at least love my baby." A tear fell down her cheek.

Ben got up. He took her in his arms, unable to watch her suffering without consoling her.

"I did love her, Ben. I loved her so!" She burst into tears, and he held her until her sobbing ceased.

* * *

Ben and Paul looked out at the lake, taking time to skip a few stones.

"It sure is beautiful, Ben," Paul observed.

Ben smiled and looked out at the sun streaking across the water, but said nothing.

After some moments of silence, Paul looked over at his friend. "Somethin' troubling you, Ben?"

Ben sighed and glanced down at the stone in his hand. He set his jaw, threw the stone, hard, into the water and turned to Paul. "Paul, how are things with you and Carrie... really?"

Paul looked as though he expected the question. He sat down on a stone near the shore. "Not too good, Ben." He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Ben sat on the ground near his friend. "You live with somebody for years, and you think you know her, but..." Paul stopped and shook his head. "She's not the same girl. She's not the girl I married."

"When did it all start, Paul?"

"When Sarah got sick. I guess it was then. Carrie and I have always had problems. But the real change... yeah, I guess it was then.

"She doesn't love me, Ben. At least, not any more."

Ben thought for a while. Paul looked much older. He, too, had lines showing on his face, but his hair was almost solid gray now, and he had put on some weight. He looked very, very sad. "She's just distressed over the loss of your daughter, that's all. She'll come around in time."

Paul let out a laugh. "It took her seven years to come around after I married her. I may not live long enough for her to come around again!"

"Listen, Paul... " Ben pulled a strand of grass from near his knee and tossed it aside. "Carrie spoke with me last night." He glanced at Paul quickly. "I think you should talk to her."

Paul stared out at the water a while, then put his hat back on. "Sure," he nodded, "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carrie was already in bed when Paul finished his nightcap with Ben. He said goodnight and went to his room. When he entered, he saw his wife lying on her side, facing away from him. She seemed to be asleep, so he very quietly emptied the contents of his pockets onto the dresser and pulled off his boots and shirt. He sat down gently on the bed and looked lovingly down at his wife. He reached out his hand and gently rubbed her shoulder. She pulled away.

He reached out again. "Carrie?" He spoke in a near-whisper. "Honey? We need to talk."

She grudgingly rolled over. She did not open her eyes. "Talk, then."

He frowned. She wasn't making this easy for him. "Listen, Carrie. I'm sorry." He paused, trying to form the words he wanted. "I know you're unhappy. That's the last thing in the world that I want for you. I love you, Carrie, and that's the truth. I love you... whether you love me or not." He brushed his hand against her cheek. Her eyes were open now. "Just say what you want, and I'll do it. I don't want you to be unhappy."

Carrie stared at him a moment in disbelief. In all these years, he'd never spoken so honestly to her. "I want to go home. To mother. And I don't want to see you after that."

Paul looked at Carrie and knew she was being honest with him. This is what it would take. "All right," he whispered. He got up, picked up his shirt and left the room.

* * *

Joe took the long way back home from Sharon's house. He'd stayed as long as her Pa would allow, and had finally been sent away. Sharon had kissed him goodbye, and Joe was excited. He thought maybe he could fall in love with her.

"Evenin', Joe," a voice said from behind him.

He pulled the reins and turned to look behind him. Evan Phillips and his brother Vince were behind him, along with a couple of their friends. "Evenin' Evan, Vince. Sorry to hear about your Pa," Joe said. Their father had recently fallen ill, and no one expected him to recover.

Evan thanked Joe quietly and then said, "I wonder if you can't give a message to your Pa for me, Joe."

"Sure, Evan, what's that?"

"Tell him to stay away from our land," Vince said. Evan glared at his brother.

"Stay away? Huh? If Pa's made any kind of offers, I'm sure he was just trying to help out..."

"Our land ain't good enough for a Cartwright, is that it?" Vince snarled.

"I didn't say that-" Joe began.

Vince pulled his gun on Joe. "You get down off of that horse, Cartwright."

"Now Vince, wait a minute!"

Vince was clearly angry. He shouted, "I said get down!"

Joe did as he was instructed, holding his hands up.

Vince climbed down from his own horse and pulled Joe's gun from its holster. He threw it aside. Evan and the others dismounted, as well.

"Vince," Evan said quietly. "Don't do anything foolish."

Vince gave his brother a quick glance and then put his gun in his holster. Joe relaxed and put his hands down just in time to receive a punch in the face. Before Joe could swing back, Vince was on him. The two rolled on the ground. Vince punched Joe again. Joe managed to pry Vince off of him with his foot. When he got up, one of Vince's friends kicked him. Joe hit the ground, hard. He rolled to one side and tried to get up, but Vince's boot caught him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

"Vince," Evan shouted, "That's enough!"

Vince was oblivious to his brother's shouts. He continued kicking Joe.

Joe cried out in pain with every kick. "Please?!" He pleaded for Vince to stop. Vince answered his plea by kicking him in the head, knocking him out.

"What'd you do that for?!" Evan demanded.

Vince turned on his brother, his anger not yet spent. He raised his fist.

"Oh, so you're gonna hit me now, is that it?" Evan stared his little brother down.

"I'm sorry, Evan," Vince said. "I'm just so damn mad!"

"Well, killing Joe Cartwright isn't going to help our situation any, now is it?"

Vince looked down.

Evan felt bad, seeing his brother's shame. "This just ain't the way, Vince. We gotta convince Pa, that's what we gotta do." Vince continued looking at the ground. Evan looked around. "Well, it's dark. Maybe we can drop him off and nobody will know what happened."

"Until he comes to," Vince said.

"By then I'll have thought of something to get us out of this mess," Evan replied. "Let's go."

Everyone in the Cartwright's living room looked up at the sound of galloping hooves. Adam and Hoss went to the door. Just as they opened it, they saw Joe's body fall heavily to the ground and four horses gallop away in the dark. They rushed to Joe's side, determined he was alive, and squinted in the direction of the retreating horsemen.

"Did you get a look?" Adam asked.

Hoss frowned. "Looked like Vince Phillips, but it's too dark to be sure." Hoss patted Adam's back. "You get him inside. I'll get Cochise." Adam was joined by Ben, who helped him carry Joe inside as Hoss calmed Joe's horse and put him in the barn.

* * *

Evan was trying to feed his father breakfast, but the man waved the food away. "C'mon, Pa, you've gotta eat, to keep your strength up."

Jonas Phillips was angry. The last thing he wanted was to be nursed by his son. "I ain't hungry, boy. No go on with you!"

Evan picked up the tray from the bed and moved it to the top of the dresser. He turned to his Pa. "Pa, why do you gotta sell the ranch? Why can't you just leave it to me and Vince?"

His father's answer was punctuated by coughing fits. "It's too much for you and your brother ain't growed up enough to be of any help to you, always gettin' in trouble... You're better off with the money, makin' a new start somewhere."

Evan was pained by his father's illness. He rooted through the mess of bottles on the dresser and found one that was not empty. He opened it and helped his father take a swig.

Vince listened from the next room, set his jaw, and quietly slipped outside. His two friends were sitting on the porch, drinking coffee.

"Well?" Hank asked.

"Cartwright's the only interested buyer. There's only one way to stop the sale," Vince said, and walked off.

* * *

"I just don't understand it," Ben said. "Why would Vince Phillips want to... with all his father's going through."

"C'mon, Pa," Adam interjected, "Vince has always been a hothead. You know

that."

"Now, we ain't even for sure it was him. It was mighty dark last night, Adam. I coulda been wrong," Hoss said.

Adam, Hoss, and Ben sat in Joe's room and watched him sleeping. They had cleaned him up and bandaged him, and now were waiting for him to wake and tell them what happened.

Adam stood up. "I'm gonna go down and get us some more coffee," he announced.

"I'll go with you," Hoss said. "Maybe Hop Sing's got breakfast ready." The two boys left the room.

Ben scooted his chair closer to the bedside and inspected Joe's bruises again. It was a chore he'd been doing for years, ever since the boy went to school and got into his first fight. One eye was swollen shut... that would take a while to heal. Ben wasn't sure if his ribs were bruised or cracked, he would have to sort that out with Joe.

Ben's thoughts were interrupted by a slight groan. Ben smoothed Joe's hair back. Joe opened his eyes. "Young man, I don't know how many times I have to tell you to talk with your tongue and not your fists," he chided.

Joe smiled. "You should see the other guy," he joked.

Ben got serious. "Who were they, Joseph? What happened?"

"Phillips... said for you to stay away." Joe winced in pain.

Ben turned and dipped a cloth in cold water. He gently held it against Joe's swollen eye. "They don't want me to buy the ranch. But why... this?" he asked, gesturing to Joe's bruised body.

"Vince," was Joe's response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, one of the hands had rode in and said that one of the herds had stampeded. Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Paul rode out to help round them up, leaving Hop Sing and Carrie behind to tend to Joe.

It was a long, hard day. The cattle were scattered everywhere. Fortunately the

two men who were hurt were not injured badly and had already gone to the doctor in town. It was suppertime before the tired party saw the ranchhouse come into view.

Hop Sing was outside getting vegetables from the cellar when he heard the noise. He listened carefully, but heard nothing else, and so went back to work. Then he heard the lady scream, and ran out of the cellar.

The kitchen window was engulfed in flames. Hop Sing ran to the pump and filled a bucket with water. He ran to the window and poured it on the flames, trying to see through the smoke. "Missy? Missy Davies?" he yelled. He heard her grunting and caught a glimpse of her beating at the flames with a towel of some kind. Hop Sing ran for another bucket of water.

"Uh oh," Hoss said, and spurred Chub hard, sending him into a full gallop towards home. Ben, Adam, and Paul, looked up, saw the flames, and followed suit.

Once in the yard, they leapt off the horses and ran to help Hop Sing.

"Little Joe and lady still inside!" Hop Sing yelled. Already he was sweaty and covered with soot. Hoss and Paul ran in the front door.

"Carrie!" Paul yelled. The smoke coming from the kitchen was so thick he couldn't see a thing. Then he heard her cough. "Carrie!" Paul screamed as he jumped into the fiery room. He found her on her knees on the floor, coughing. He picked her up and ran out of the house. Paul set her down on the ground, cupped her face in his hand, gave her a loving look, and joined the others who had now formed a line from the well to the kitchen. Hop Sing manned the pump, and Adam was on the front line, pouring bucket after bucket onto the flames in the kitchen.

Hoss found Joe on the floor of the bedroom. He scooped his coughing brother into his arms and carried him downstairs and out the door. He set his brother down next to Carrie and joined the newly formed brigade.

The men fought the fire for hours, pouring water on it and beating it with wet blankets. Finally, nothing but smoke issued forth from the timbers. They stopped to catch their breath, all the while watching for new flames to pop up. Adam climbed a ladder that was propped precariously onto the burned wood and felt the shingles on the roof.

"These are still warm, we'd better keep up with the water," he announced.

Hop Sing stood, but Ben gripped his shoulder and forced him to sit back down. Ben began filling buckets and passing them down the line to his sons.

Paul walked over to Carrie and Joe and sat down in front of them. Joe was curled up in a ball, asleep. Carrie sat next to him, one arm on his shoulder. Paul nodded to Joe. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah. He only just fell asleep."

Her voice was lower, and scratchy, from inhaling the smoke. Paul took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Are you all right?"

A tear streaked through the soot on her face. She nodded silently and fell into her husband's arms.

The group had moved into the bunkhouse. Both Joe and Carrie were asleep in bunks, and Paul was lying with his wife. Since the fire went out, he had not left her side. Ben was tending to Hop Sing and Adam, gently cleaning their hands and arms with water. Hoss entered the bunkhouse, carrying a jar and a bag of food. He handed the jar to his father, and offered apples to Hop Sing and Adam.

"That was all I could find, Pa. I opened all the windows. Maybe in a couple of days, we can move back in."

Ben opened the jar and dipped his finger into the ointment. "This'll do just fine, son." He began gingerly applying the balm to the burns on Hop Sing's hands. Adam waited patiently for his turn while Ben bandaged the hands of their friend. Then Ben did the same for his eldest son.

"You didn't see anything, Hop Sing?" Hoss asked.

"Hop Sing in cellar, I tell you. No see anything, only hear noise and girl scream."

"All right, all right," Hoss said. He tapped Hop Sing on the shoulder. "Get some rest."

"Pa, you all right?" It was Adam, typically more concerned about the others than about himself.

Ben finished bandaging Adam's forearm. He took hold of Adam's chin and turned the man's face toward the lantern light. He delicately touched the salve to Adam's cheek. Adam winced slightly, but did not complain.

"Son, no one was hurt seriously. Yes, I'm all right."

Hoss looked at Hop Sing, who was already asleep on the bunk. "I think Hop Sing's the one who's gonna suffer the most from the loss of his kitchen," he observed.

Ben looked at the sleeping man, then back at Hoss. "I'll let him do the shopping to replace everything. He'll be all right," Ben smiled. He looked back at Adam's cheek and decided he was finished. "You all right, son?" he asked.

Adam nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Hoss returned home with Sheriff Coffee in the early afternoon. The group had slept until well into the morning, exhausted from the day before. Hop Sing had managed to put together a breakfast for them, and then Hoss had set out.

They were milling about the house, cleaning and salvaging. Unfortunately, the smoke had caused a lot of damage.

"My God," Roy said under his breath as he walked into the great room.

"Oh, hello, Roy," Ben said.

"Ben, I'm so sorry about this," Roy said.

"Yes, so are we," Ben said, looking around the room.

"Who all was here when it started?" Roy asked.

"Hop Sing, Carrie Davis, and Little Joe," Ben answered.

"I'll need to speak with all of them," Roy said.

"Roy, Hop Sing didn't see anything, and Joe was asleep."

"All right, I'll start with Mrs. Davis."

"Carrie!" Ben called out. "The sheriff's here."

Carrie emerged from what was left of the kitchen and washed her hands in a

wash-basin.

"Mrs. Davis, I'm Roy Coffee, the Sheriff. I'd like to know what you saw and heard yesterday when this all happened."

"I'm afraid I didn't see anything, Sheriff, and all I heard was some horses, two or three of them." Carrie looked at him apologetically.

Roy scratched his head. "I'm gonna have a look around," he said to Ben,

pointing at the kitchen. Ben nodded, and he went in.

Joe hobbled in from outside, just as Roy exited the burnt kitchen. "What in blazes happened to you?!" Roy exclaimed.

Joe shrugged. "I got beat up the other day."

"By who?"

"Vince Phillips, and a couple of his friends." Roy looked angry. "I didn't report it, because I figured he was just upset about his Pa. I didn't think he meant it." Joe looked around. "Until now."

"You think Vince Phillips tried to burn down your house?" Roy's eyes scanned everyone in the room. Every person nodded, however slightly. "What's the motive?"

"He doesn't want me to buy his father's ranch," Ben explained, "And instead of talking to me about it, he's trying to manipulate me."

Roy hooked his fingers into his belt and stared at the floor. He sighed. "I can't pick him up, Ben, not for this. There's just no evidence."

Adam stepped forward. "When he finds out he failed, he'll try something again."

Roy turned his attention to Adam. "What are you suggesting?"

"Let's watch him. Follow him if we have to, then when he tries something, you can catch him red-handed." Adam walked over to the entry table. He put on his hat and gun belt.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"To pay the Phillips a visit. Make sure they know we're all right. And the deal's still on," Adam explained.

Roy put his own hat firmly on his head. "I'm followin'."

Hoss did the same. "Me, too," he said, and followed them out the door.

* * *

Evan answered the door. "Hello, Adam."

Adam took off his hat and stepped inside. "Evan," he said.

"What brings you over this way?"

Adam swung his head sideways as he spoke. "Oh, I had a couple of things on my mind."

Evan offered Adam a chair. It was declined with a shake of the head.

"First, there's what happened to my little brother." Adam turned his head again, to look Evan in the eye. "You know somethin' about that, don't you?"

"Now, Adam, you know Vince. He loses control at the drop of a hat. It was all I could do to stop him."

"You might have knocked on the door when you brought Joe home," Adam said, a little sarcastically.

Evan looked down in shame. "You got a point, there, Adam. I'm sorry." He looked up again. "How's he doin'?"

"Oh, you know Joe," Adam said cordially, "He can take a beating like no other. He'll be fine." Adam turned his hat over in his hands. "I have a message from my Pa. The offer still stands." Evan nodded shakily. "G'Day," Adam said as he replaced his hat and walked out.

Vince walked in as Adam rode away. "What did HE want?" he demanded.

"He talked with me about Joe," Evan answered.

"And?"

"And I told him the truth, that you lost your head." Evan was angry now. "He also said the offer still stands."

"Damn those Cartwrights!" Vince yelled, slamming his fist onto a table. "You can't even burn 'em out!"

Evan's brow became furrowed. "Burn? What are you talking about?" Vince

stared at his brother, but said not a word. Fear and anger mixed in Evan, making his skin crawl. "What did you do?"

Vince scowled at his brother. "You go on and talk to Pa. I'll take care of the ranch." He stomped out of the house and slammed the door.

"Wonder where he's goin'?" Hoss mused from his vantage point on the hill.

"Let's go find out," Roy replied, spurring his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vince rode straight to the Ponderosa. He looked around, but could not see anyone. He dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching post. He walked to the

ranch house and looked inside, but saw no one. He turned around and walked into the yard.

"Mr. Cartwright?!" He hollered. "Ben Cartwright?"

The group was eating in the bunkhouse. Ben looked out the window. "That's Vince Phillips," he reported. He put on his gunbelt and hat and headed for the door.

Adam did the same. "I'm going with you," he said.

"Ben Cartwright! I wanna talk to you!"

"I'm going down there," Hoss told Roy as he spurred his horse.

"What can I do for you, Vince?" Ben asked cautiously, walking toward the young man. Adam was on his flank. Both men were prepared to draw if they had to.

"I don't want you to buy our ranch," Vince said. His hand hovered near his gun.

"Well, Vince, your Pa owns the ranch, and he wants to sell it." Ben noticed the arrival of his middle son. Hoss took up a position on his right side, and Adam held firm on his left. "I'm trying to help your family by buying that ranch."

"Well, Cartwright, we don't need your help. My brother and I can handle that ranch just fine."

Evan Phillips ran his horse as hard as he could to the Ponderosa. He'd finally put all the pieces together in his head, and realized his brother was about to do something stupid again. He had to stop him. He saw his brother standing in the yard, facing three of the Cartwrights. "Vince!" He screamed, trying to get his attention. Vince ignored him. Evan jumped off his horse and ran closer to his brother. "Vince, forget it. Pa's going to sell. We can't stop it. Just give it up, will you?"

Vince grinned a sideways grin. His fingers twitched over his gun. "No, Evan, you're wrong. There's still one way to stop it, if Mr. Cartwright won't listen to reason."

"Are you threatening me, boy?" Ben asked menacingly.

Roy was off his horse, gradually walking closer to the group with his gun drawn.

A slight glimpse of fear was evident in the younger Phillips' eyes. His breathing quickened.

Evan took two steps closer to his brother, and said quietly. "Vince, c'mon. Don't do something foolish. If you hurt Mr. Cartwright, you'll go to jail and we'll still lose the ranch. Think about what you're doing!"

"Shut up!" Vince yelled at his brother.

Evan continued. "If you want to keep the ranch, killing a man is not going to help! Now, turn around, get back on your horse-"

"Shut up!" Vince screamed, and pulled his gun on his brother. Evan, too, pulled his gun. Both brothers faced each other, prepared to fire.

"Put the gun down, Vince!"

"Shut up, Evan!"

"Put the gun down!"

"I'll kill you, Evan!"

"Put it down!"

The Cartwrights watched in horror as a gun fired. Vince's gun flew from his hand and he fell to the ground, holding his wrist. Evan stood, gun still trained on his younger brother.

Vince slowly lifted his head and glared at his brother. An animalistic scream escaped him as he charged at his brother and wrestled him to the ground. Evan's gun flew from his hand and landed harmlessly in the dirt. The two young men wrestled viciously.

Adam grabbed Evan while Ben and Hoss pulled Vince off of him. Roy emerged from his hiding place and shot his gun in the air to get their attention. "That's enough, boys!" he yelled.

Ben looked to Hoss. "Let's get him to the house, have a look at that hand." Hoss nodded and they led Vince into the ranch house.

Adam could feel Evan shaking in his grip, but knew he wasn't angry any more. He let go of him. "Come with me, Evan," he said softly, and guided him with a hand on his shoulder.

Adam led him to the barn, where Evan sat down heavily on a hay bale. "I shot him," he said, "my own brother."

"You had to. He was about to throw away his whole future. You saved him."

"He'll never forgive me."

"You might be surprised."

Evan stood up. "I've got to go talk to him."

Adam stopped him by blocking his way. "Give him some time to cool down first."

Vince was not angry now, he was in pain. Hoss offered him a drink of whiskey, which he took greedily. Ben leaned over him with a scalpel. "Let's see what we can do with this," he said. He glanced at Hoss, who gripped the boy firmly, immobilizing him. Ben cut the boy's wrist slightly. He jerked away from the pain, but Hoss kept him stationary. Ben put the scalpel down and picked up the tongs. He reached out and pulled the bullet out of Vince's wrist.

Ben smiled at his patient. "There, that's the worst of it," he said, as he wrapped bandages around the wound. "You'll be all right."

Vince sighed relief and after Hoss released him, leaned back on the settee. Ben began putting the medical supplies away. "M-Mr. Cartwright?" Vince said. He was still shaking. Hoss threw a blanket over him.

Ben turned. "Yes, Vince?"

"I'm sorry. For everything." As he said this, he gestured to the fire damage in the house.

Roy stirred from where he'd been watching in the corner of the room.

Vince looked at the Sheriff. "I started the fire, Sheriff. I brought some friends with me, but it was my idea, and I did it."

Ben patted the boy on the shoulder. "Why don't you rest a while," he said. Then he turned to Roy and led him outside.

"He broke the law, Ben. You're lucky no one was seriously hurt."

"I know that Roy. But the boy's father is dying. He's desperate. He didn't know what to do!"

"It's up to you, Ben. It's your house that was damaged."

They walked back inside, followed by Evan and Adam. Ben stood over Vince. "Vince, I've talked it over with the Sheriff, and if you'll agree to repair the damage here," he gestured to the boy's hurt wrist, "as much as you're able, then I won't press charges against you."

Evan smiled and gave Vince an encouraging look. Vince grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, sir, Mr. Cartwright! I'll surely do that!"

* * *

Ben stood near the door of the carriage and shook hands with his good friends. "I'm so glad you came to stay with us. And I'm glad to see the two of you so happy."

Carrie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And to think, all you had to do was nearly burn down your house!' She smiled.

Paul chimed in, "You really go out of your way to ensure the happiness of your guests!" They all shared a laugh.

As Ben helped the two into the carriage, Carrie said, "I do hope those Phillips boys will be all right."

"Oh, I don't think there's anything to worry about. I talked with Mr. Phillips. He agreed to let the boys keep the property. I took half of the stock off of their hands so it will be more manageable for Evan until Vince comes around. They'll be fine."

"Oh, good. I'm so glad to hear it," she smiled at Ben.

"Safe journey," he said.

They waved at the Cartwrights as they drove away.

THE END


End file.
